


Violence is a Blot on the Canvas (But still useful.)

by Crystalshine47



Series: Power Is A Choice: The Series [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is an Idiot, Blue sand: the coolest thing in the galaxy, F/M, I make this up as I go, I make up the weirdest relationships, Miiiinor rexsoka, not at all finished, one person is impossible to kill and they're evil, read the other first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshine47/pseuds/Crystalshine47
Summary: The second book in Power is a choice.I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! Everthing belongs to Lucasfilm/DisneyI suggest reading the first book first, but you don't have to. If you decide not to read the first book first here are some things you need to know:#1: Fox and Verya are in a veeeery complicated relationship.#2: Verya has an evil twin named Darya (Dark+Verya= Darya!) who was thought to be dead but then showed up again.#3: Verya basically has Captain Marvel's powers except her magic is blue
Relationships: Background Rexsoka - Relationship, CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Power Is A Choice: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074092





	1. Curse This Stupid World, I Want To Stab Something

Verya was fed up. Anakin and Padme were being stupid and dopey. So were Rex and Ahsoka. 

Zombar was still irritating and ashy. Every time she exhaled, she could see the dark specks of ash swirling around in the air. Everyone who came to the planet needed to be forced to wear complicated, heavy, STUPID masks. The native people of the planet, the Zombarians, didn’t have the masks, as they had evolved to not need the heavy things. 

Lucky, Verya thought bitterly, kicking at the dark blue sand that covered over 70% of the planet’s surface. The Celtoy People had been an irritation, and they were surprisingly evasive for a group of 5,000 people. 

But, COME ON!? They had JEDI on their side. WHY couldn’t they just, I don’t know, sense them? Well, NATURALLY, Zombar’s ashy atmosphere blocked the Force and flight of ships. BLAH. It wasn’t FAIR. 

Why had the Jedi Council insisted upon the 501st + her to go there? Was the reason because it was specific to her skill sets? Was it because the 501st and her worked together well? Or was there a deeper reason… 

Probably not. Verya sighed and turned back toward where the 501st was camped. Their camp was honestly not the best, as Anakin had been the one to supervise the building of it. And WOW was he bad at supervising. He was also bad at helping. Anakin REPEATEDLY tried to help by lifting something heavy, then dropping it when he saw a different thing that needed lifting. It had been a miracle that the camp had actually been completed. A miracle, or Ahsoka and Verya taking charge. 

She walked back toward it, mentally taking stock of the area as she walked. It was flat. Very flat. Very, very, flat. But, in the distance, there was metallic CLANG CLANG CLANG. The sound of flat droid feet. 

Verya raced towards the camp. She flung out her hands and a blue arrow streaked towards the sound. After it reached the area where the sound had originated, it exploded in a flare high above the ground. The blue dust that had showered over the ground morphed into semi-solid clone troopers. 

She heard the clatter of droids attacking, and smirked as she continued to run toward where the 501st was. As Verya approached, she drew in a long breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.

“DROID ATTACK! BARRICADE THE DOORS! CONTACT THE GENERAL!” She shouted, waving her arms in the air to catch the sentries’ attention. 

Well, she certainly did. The two guards stationed near the gateway to the center of the camp stepped forward, intercepting her. “No entry.” 

Verya laughed. “Very funny. Let me in!” 

The clones wouldn’t budge. 

“We were told to be on the watch for fake Verya’s. Guess we found one, eh?” One of them chuckled to his brother. 

Verya frowned. “What?” 

“Fire at will!” A commanding voice ordered from behind the two men. They readied her blasters and Verya’s eyes widened. 

Then she smacked herself in the face. “Are you KIDDING ME!?” Verya shouted. “How many times does this happen. to me!? GAH!” The sharp edges of the mask let in a little smoke, and the sharp taste of the ash in the back of her throat clumped and she swallowed. 

The reason that Verya was reacting like that was that there was a figure, clad in dark blue camo gear, with golden hair in a ponytail. The figure was essentially just like Verya. The double had a slightly different face structure, however, with higher, more arching eyebrows and a colder smile. 

“Darya.” Verya hissed. 

“Oh yes. It’s me.” Darya stepped forward, letting down her hair and letting it sway across her shoulders. 

Verya growled. Darya laughed, genuinely. Her laughter stopped almost as abruptly as it had started. “And look who I brought with me.” She said, her voice full of mirth. Darya stepped aside to reveal Commander Fox, in all his red-painted (and slightly pink) glory. He looked incredibly confused. 

“Fox, this is my evil counterpart, Darya.” Darya smiled wickedly, pointed to Verya. Verya stumbled back. 

“No-what?...I’m-no. What?” Verya shook her head. “It’s the other way around, Fox! I’m Verya! Sheeee’s Darya. Force, darn it, why is it so hard to get stuff through your thick head!?” 

Darya stepped closer to Fox. “See? She even sounds evil.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Fox looked uncertain, a frown creeping across his face. And then he laughed. 

It was rich and hearty. He continued to laugh until he ran out of breath, and then he stood up, smiling. “You see,” He said to Darya, “The real Verya I know would never have said anything like you did. She’s curt and witty. She would never do what you’re doing now,” he addressed Darya, “But call me a thick head, oh sure! She’d do that.” He shook his head. “Verya is Verya. She has the weirdest personality, and it’s impossible to perfectly replicate. You need to work on your act, Darya.” 

Darya turned red and spluttered indignantly. “What? No! I’m Verya! She’s - oh no mind that now. I guess I just need to kill all of you now.” Darya reached into her belt and withdrew a lightsaber. 

Verya drew in a short breath at the sight of the weapon. The wind picked up, and the blue sand swirled around the two of them, shutting out the outside world. Inside the tornado, the two of them stared at each other. 

Then Darya charged, igniting the Jedi weapon and nearly cleaving Verya in half. But Verya dodged to the side and let Darya plunge her weapon into the ground. The orange saber was out of the ground an instant and at Verya’s throat. 

Verya ducked and swept her foot underneath Darya’s. Darya fell backward, onto the ground, but grabbed a handful of blue sand and flung it in Verya’s eyes. Verya flinched backward and her hand flew up to her eyes. She scrubbed at them, but she had no time. Darya was already coming at her. 

Verya slammed open her eyes but was shocked where nothing greeted her gaze. Was she-blind? It didn’t matter. She had to win this fight. Her eyes still saw nothing but her hearing worked fine.

Grinding sand to her right. Verya leaped up and grasped for her beskar stave on her hip. She extended it and swung. 

A cracking noise. She’d clocked Fox on his helmet. “Agh… Veryaaaaa.” He groaned. 

“Sorry!” Verya said, whipping around. Her vision was beginning to return. She could see faint silhouettes all around her, like Fox lying on the ground and - wait, where was Darya. Verya looked up. 

Yup, yup, there was Darya. And a lightsaber. Both going after her head. Verya swings the beskar staff neatly upwards, blocking the lightsaber Darya held. Their blades crashed together again and again. 

Fox had joined the fight, firing blasts from over Darya’s shoulder. Many Jedi and Clones use this technique, the Sword and Shield maneuver. Verya moves like lightning. Her staff is intertwined with blue electricity. Every time lightsaber and staff meet, lightning strikes the ground next to them. 

Verya raised her staff and spun it above her head, then brought it down on Darya’s head with a sickening CRACK. Fox fired several stunning blasts on Darya as well. 

“Shoot to kill, Fox,” Verya says, continuing to whack Darya’s head. Fox flicked off the stunning setting and fired directly into Darya’s stomach. 

Oh, yes, Darya was certainly dead now. Verya wouldn’t take chances, though. The blue sand tornado around them slowed to a stop. A gentle rain began to fall, clearing the air of the smog around them. Verya ripped off her mask and breathed in deeply. 

The heaviest layers of the smoke were washed away for the first time in a million years. It had appeared that the clouds had just been waiting for the right moment. And this was certainly the right moment, indeed. 

Fox removed his helmet and tilted his head up to the sky. Verya knew how much most clone troopers loved the rain. It reminded them of Kamino, the closest thing to a home they had. 

Verya loved it too. Even driving rain she loved. The feeling of water dripping down her hair, the sound of pattering raindrops was the best thing in the world.


	2. Rematch With That Guy Named After A Red Furry Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FACE OFF... 
> 
> DON DON DON...

The icy water washed over Verya’s head, drenching her hair and streaming down her back. It felt even better than the rain had. It was the morning after her fight with Darya, and she was taking extreme care to avoid getting water in her eyes. 

She had been told that they would recover. In the meantime, she was restricted to studying and training. No live fire, no missions. It was HORRIBLE! 

Verya closed her eyes and let the water soak her skin. The shower was cold, but not entirely unpleasant. Once you got used to the cold, the feeling of water flowing down your hair was one of the best in the world. 

She was slightly focused on washing the rest of the sand off her body. All the dark blue blemishes on her pale skin faded away as the liquid flowed down her lithe body. 

Stepping out of the small shower a few minutes later, Verya reached for the towel resting on the small sink to the right of the shower. She toweled off her hair, restoring it to its normal light brown-streaked blonde hair. Verya tugged on her dark blue camouflage bodysuit, designed for the climate and environment of Zombar. 

She tied her hair up in its customary ponytail and reached for her customized purple boots. They were originally her standard-issued GAR boots, but she had called in a few favors and had them made into high, purple, lace-up boots. Still had all the strength of a GAR boot, but with the style of someone from Earth. 

Verya yanked them on and laced them up deftly. She slung her beskar staff over her shoulder and she was ready to go. She strode out the door, hair swinging behind her. 

The 501st camp was arranged in a circle. There was a hastily constructed wall around the perimeter, with a ring of tents circling it around the inside. Then, in the center, there was a wide open space, with shooting ranges and a ring, where two clones in blacks were sparring. 

Verya had exited her tent and headed straight for the sparring ring. The two troopers on it were Fox and Rex. They seemed evenly matched as they struck and parried each other’s attacks with ease. Verya sprang into a handspring and vaulted up onto the ring, to Rex and Fox’s surprise. 

“Mind if I spar with you guys?” Verya asked, tossing her beskar staff to the side and readying, already knowing their answer. Fox couldn’t resist a rematch (he thought he would beat her) and Rex had heard so much about Verya’s abilities from Fox (mostly stuff like, “And HOW THE FORCE can she be so small and punch so HARD!?) that he wanted to test them for himself. 

“Sure,” Rex said, elbowing Fox hard in the side. 

“Ow!” Fox yelped. Verya grinned like a tookah (another name for a loth cat) and attacked first, sending her foot into Rex’s stomach with a strong kick. The blond clone jumped back and grabbed her leg, tugging her downwards. 

Verya fought against his hold, before bringing her other foot upwards in a scissor kick to push him backwards, forcing him to release her foot. Then, she lunged the other way to attempt to punch Fox. Fox dodged neatly, heel squeaking against the canvas. He grabbed her wrist and as he attempted to grab the other one, Verya let him before twisting to lock her hands together before judo flipping him onto his back neatly. 

Fox rebounded back onto his feet easily, wanting to attack Verya, but she was already fighting with Rex, the two of them exchanging hits and dodges. 

Verya ducked a roundhouse kick and flipped onto her hands to send a quick combo of kicks at him. Rex attempted to dodge most of them but several landed. 

Verya glanced over her shoulder to see Fox leaping at her. His knee flashed up to try and knee her in the small of her back, effalyzing her, but Verya leapt upwards in a double backflip, landing behind him. 

Fox turned to face Verya, but he was too slow. She was already raising her leg for a high kick. It would have packed a ton of force, had it landed. Fox was done losing. He sank down, under the kick, and lunged forward, pinning her to the floor. 

Verya closed her eyes, glaring silently at Fox. Then, with a roar, she squirmed out from under him, doing a handspring to escape his grasp. She smiled wickedly, sensing Rex coming up behind her. 

She spun, coming face to face with Rex, before slipping under his punch and leaping up to jump onto his shoulders. Verya leaped off his shoulders as he rolled into a somersault. 

“Well. Is it a win for me yet?” Verya said, panting from the exertion. A sheen of sweat covered her arms and face. 

Fox and Rex glanced at each other, before charging her simultaneously. Verya carefully waited until they were close enough for her to drop to the floor and slide away. 

Fox growled and leapt at her again, albeit more controlled this time, it was still a leap. Verya dodged his kick, slipping a little as her boots skidded on the rough material. 

She smirked, running at Fox, tense as she prepared her offense. Verya tried to deal a strong roundhouse kick to Fox’s head, but her muscles gave out and collapsed to the ground. Her eyes were open and she groaned. 

Fox and Rex smiled smugly from above. 

“Guess you didn’t have stamina engineered into you like we did,” Fox said, grinning. Verya huffed, before allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. 

“I can’t believe I lost,” She grumbled jokingly, “I just fought my mortal enemy and won.” 

Rex shrugged. “You’re recovering from a major injury and you don’t have adrenaline on your side.” 

Verya grinned again, spirits restored. “That’s true. I am so great.” Her grin widened. “Let’s go eat.” 

The three of them stepped off the platform onto the dark sand. The ash in the air wasn’t going to come back majorly while the 501st was stationed there. 

Why were they there again? Oh! Right! Defeat the Celtoy. Verya remembered something, and her eyes flew open in alarm. If we were put here to take out the Celtoy, why in the galaxy were battle droids doing there? 

___

Verya was running. After that sparring session, her legs were exhausted. So now, racing out of the camp alongside thousands of others, her quads were screaming at her. 

After she had told Anakin and Ahsoka about the battle droids, all of them had searched the base for any sign that Darya had been working with the Seppies. They had found it. 

A bomb. Planted in the base. So, naturally, they had evacuated. 

They had been running for at least 10 minutes, and, now, with every breath Verya took, a sharp pain appeared in her side. 

She had guessed it was from her fight or a side-ache, but she didn’t care. So Verya kept running. Pausing for nothing, the group streaked forward. 

An explosion rocked the landscape, shifting sand and shoving them all violently off their feet. The clones kept running, a bonus of their stamina and balance, but one circled back to help her up from where she had fallen. Fox. 

Verya smiled at him, “Thanks, Foxy.” 

Fox grumbled to himself, something about being called Foxy, but he hauled her up anyhow. And then they were running.   
They caught up to the rest of the 501st easily. Someone passed a speeder to her, and Verya hopped on, gunning the engine. 

Fox commandeered a speeder from someone else and sped up, catching up to Verya easily. Verya gave him a, Oh, you want to race? Look, and Fox tilted his head to the side, acknowledging her before speeding ahead. 

Verya’s hair whipped out behind her as she raced along the dark landscape, on Fox’s heels. The two of them swerved in front of each other, one trying to beat the other. 

Verya urged her speeder forward, now side by side with Fox. She could almost feel his desire to win but hers outmatched his. She had already been beaten once today, and she was NOT going to let it happen again. 

She drew ahead, outpacing Fox. As Fox attempted to pass her, Verya shifted so she swerved in front of him, blocking his speeder from passing in front of her. 

Verya did this several other times, repeatedly trapping Fox behind her. She heard him growl in frustration more than once, and that certainly gave her a burst of laughter that bubbled up from deep inside. 

Her laughter is infectious, and Anakin and Ahsoka, who joined the race a couple of miles ago, began to laugh hysterically.

This is what life looks like in the 501st. Seriousness does not exist except on the battlefield. Such a surprise. 

___

A few hours later, they reached the other GAR unit’s base on Zombar. It’s headed by some uptight Jedi and his equally uptight clone commander. Verya doesn’t know much. 

As they approach, three figures zoom out of the entry and speed towards them. All three of them are tall, two of them taller than the other. The smaller figure is wearing tan robes, while the other two, clones, Verya guessed, were wearing dark armor. 

The tan figure guy, a Jedi, leaped from the speeder, and, aided by the force, soared above them, to land behind them. The two clones also stepped off their speeders, blasters already trained on the group. 

Verya instantly tensed, ready for a battle instantly. But there was no need. Anakin motioned for her to stand down. She didn’t.

She reached for her beskar staff but it wasn’t there. Alarm spiked through her. Verya spun to face the Jedi who was twirling her beskar staff in his hand. 

Verya let out a low hiss. “Give it back.” 

The Jedi tapped it with one finger and said, “This is solid beskar, is it not? I don’t think I will.” 

Pre-fight adrenaline thundered through her veins as Verya launched herself at him. She fell to the ground before she reached him. 

A laugh echoed from above. Verya spat out a mouthful of blue sand and looked up, meeting the Jedi’s amused gaze with her own fiery stare. He might think she had overestimated her abilities, but she had not. 

And he would give back her beskar staff. Oh, yes…

He would.


	3. I Do NOT Like Stupid Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this chapter in, so, um, oops. If this shows up in the wrong place, I am sorry.

The sand was salty and gritty. Verya thought longing of salt, down on Earth. It was surprisingly hard to get salt here, in the Star Wars universe. 

But no. Not right now. She had to focus. Verya’s eyes snapped open. The scuffed leather boots of the Jedi were right in front of her face. Her arms moved on her own, grabbing the feet and yanking them towards her. 

The Jedi barely moved. Verya exhaled. “I knew that wouldn’t work.” She muttered to herself. 

She focused on the swirling sensation deep in her gut. Blue light exploded around her and flew into the Jedi. Verya stood up, eyes sharp, glaring at the Jedi’s unflinching eyes. She gestured towards him and blue lightning came smashing down from the sky to wrap around the Jedi, restraining him. 

He struggled against his bonds for a minute, before closing his eyes and saying, “You WILL let me go.” He was trying a Jedi mind trick on her. 

Verya snorted. “Kriff, no, I’m not.” She stepped around him to grab her beskar staff from where it was strapped to his back. Verya twirled it a few times, before banging the hilt on the ground. The lightning that was wrapped around the Jedi evaporated. The Jedi watched it leave warily as if he was afraid that it might come back down and strike him. 

Verya turned away from him and stepped back towards Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest of the 501st. 

“Was that called for?” Anakin muttered to her. Verya smirked back, her smile answering for her. He knew it was. 

Ahsoka high-fived Verya and they both laughed. Ahsoka understood Verya in a way that no one else could. It was nice, having someone to laugh with. 

Verya glanced over to Anakin, rolling her eyes at Anakin’s attempts to smooth things out with the outraged Jedi over there. 

“She’ll stay out of your way. You won’t even know she’s there! Verya can total droids, she’s good to have on our side. Come on, Hyzen!” Anakin said, almost desperately. Verya raised an eyebrow. So that was what the stupid Jedi’s name was. 

Verya murmured to Ahsoka, “Even his name sounds uptight.” 

Ahsoka giggled. Verya slung her staff over her shoulder and marched right up to the two Jedi. “I’m sorry if you thought I would honor any promises that Anakin makes on my behalf. Stay out of my way while I win your war for you.” She sent a sharp stare in Anakin’s direction, who shrugged sheepishly. Verya turned back to Hyzen. She glared icily at him before spinning to stride over to stand next to Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of the 501st. 

Fox leaned over to mutter in her ear, “What’s his problem?” 

Verya rolled her eyes again. “Eh. Doesn’t like me somehow.” She laughed without humor, “I mean, I did beat him up for stealing my staff, but he’s a _chakaar _anyhow. Deserved it.”__

__Fox raised an eyebrow at her Mando’a and turned to Rex. Rex gave him an I-guess-she-must-have-picked-it-up-somehow look and an awkward grin. Verya matched Rex’s grin with a little too much vigor. Fox glanced between them before letting out an exasperated sigh._ _

_______ _

__Sirens blared through the base. The entire trooper company was being mobilized. They were leaving Zombar for Triple Zero. Coruscant, in other words. Trooper slang was the best thing in the universe, in Verya’s opinion._ _

__The Jetii Council decided that Zombar was no longer relevant and that all the troopers stationed on Zombar should come back to home base. Then, most of the troops would have downtime to train or whatever, and the Jedi would return to the Jedi Temple._ _

__Verya ran through the stark white corridors of the perfectly constructed base. She growled under her breath but didn’t stop running for an instant. She dashed into a hanger, where she scanned the room for a shuttle marked with the 501st symbol._ _

__Verya grinned and darted forward into the shuttle, where a very surprised Anakin and Ahsoka-and Hyzen- were finishing flight preparations. Anakin, naturally, was at the controls, with Ahsoka as his co-pilot. Ahsoka was speed-talking to Hyzen, who looked very alarmed at Ahsoka’s vivid descriptions of Anakin’s crashes. Verya leaped into the pilot’s chair, outcasting Anakin and strapping herself in. Anakin opened his mouth to protest, before thinking better of it and removing Ahsoka from the co-pilot’s chair._ _

__Ahsoka spluttered indignantly and sat down in the chair behind Verya and crossed her legs and arms, stung._ _

__Verya’s eyes were bright, flickering along with the many buttons. She’d seen enough flight scenes in this class of shuttle that she knew just how to fly it….Theoretically._ _

__Anakin glanced uneasily at her. “Do you even know how to fly?”_ _

__Verya grinned back. “Nope.” And with that, she slammed a fist down on the button that she knew activated the engines and eased the throttle forward. The engines ignited with a loud thrum. Verya pushed the yoke forward and the ship lifted off the ground and lurched forward._ _

__“Woah!” Hyzen shouted, clutching at the edges of the seat, terrified. Verya glanced backward, pleased at herself, then continued to press the yoke forwards. The shuttle eased forward out of the hangar._ _

__Verya pushed a green button and windshield wipers activated. “What?” Verya said, confused. “Why do spaceships have windshield wipers?”_ _

__Anakin started to explain, before shaking his head. “Just whatever you do, don’t press that button.” He pointed to a bright blue button on the dashboard._ _

__Verya grinned devilishly and slapped the button. The engines shut off and they plummeted. Ahsoka cheered, Anakin shouted at Verya angrily, and Hyzen shrieked. Verya laughed and reengaged the engines and swooped up into a barrel roll._ _

__Anakin attempted to regain control of the ship, but Verya wouldn’t let him. She rolled the ship into a spinning nosedive and then jerked the ship into a steep rise. Anakin, as he wasn’t strapped in, was pushed to the top of the ship as the ship fell, then as it rose, he was thrown to the ground._ _

__Verya performed a loop-de-loop and Anakin had to hug the chair to stop himself from falling again._ _

__Verya giggled, delighted. She had always dreamed of piloting a starship. She glanced around the shuttle. Hyzen looked like he wanted to kill her, Anakin’s face was similar. Ahsoka looked just as excited as Verya was._ _

__After a delightful hour for Verya and Ahsoka, and a truly terrifying one for Hyzen and Anakin, Verya brought the shuttle neatly into the main hangar of the Venator Class Republic Starship hovering in orbit._ _

__As the shuttle’s boarding ramp descended, Hyzen practically flung himself off the ship, looking green. The rest aboard took a little longer to approach the exit. When they did approach, Ahsoka walked down it first, looking completely calm, followed by Verya, trying to ignore Anakin, who was berating her on the many ways that they could have been splatted._ _

__Which, Verya found very ironic, as he was just as reckless as her when placed in a cockpit. He was now ranting about how if she pushed the ship just a little faster during that barrel roll, they could have gone BOOM, just like some ship from ancient history called the Legacy Run or something like that._ _

__Eh._ _

__Anakin continued to pester her to the mess hall, where she was served up several ration bars. Blech. She bit into one. Just as dry and tasteless as she’d imagined. Her face twisted into one of disgust._ _

__“Ergh,” Verya said and put her plate down. “I’m gonna go tell someone that these are horrible and we need to jump to hyperspace right now, or I’m going to DIE of starvation.”_ _

__She strode back out of the mess hall. Verya wasn’t going to tell someone how disgusting the ration bars are. She was tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Once she found her room that was._ _

__Force, this place was like a maze. It was crazy. Verya turned a stark white corner, one after another until she came to a hanger._ _

__A deep sadness overcame her. Earth. Where was it. Verya sighed, closing her eyes. She sank to the hard floor, hugging her knees to her chest. And then she began to sob. Her life on Earth was gone. And with it, her friends. Her house. It was all gone._ _

__And it wasn’t fair. Why had she been pulled out of her amazing, albeit a boring one at times, life on Earth to go fight a war? Why had she lost everything?_ _

__Eventually, she stood up on shaky legs. She WAS going to get back to Earth. Verya began to run. With each step she took, her legs seemed to grow stronger beneath her. Blue lightning gilded alongside her as she ran._ _

__Tears blurred her vision. Everyone here had a destiny. She had played with those strings long enough._ _

__It was time to return to Earth._ _

__It was time to go home._ _


	4. These Earth Children Are Insane, But It Makes Sense Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verya doing Verya things. Simple. :P

Earth was tantalizingly close, yet so far. You see, Verya had never piloted a ship in deep space, and she had no idea how to properly use hyperspace. She knew what this meant. She had to go back to the ship and kidnap Anakin. 

He was a good pilot, and she wouldn’t have any qualms about ejecting him into space once she didn’t need him anymore. 

Woah. Where had that thought come from? She liked Anakin. He was a good friend. She WOULD have qualms about ejecting him into space. What- 

Her hands moved of their own will, pressing buttons and steering the ship around and back towards the Resolute. 

Verya exhaled slowly, as she always did before gearing up for a fight. And it would definitely be a good one. 

As her ship approached the Resolute she saw the unimaginable. It was exploding into thousands of white-hot shards of metal. She saw escape pods jettison from the sides, but there weren’t nearly enough to be the whole crew. 

No, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening. The Resolute shouldn’t have been destroyed! There were timelines and important places it needed to be and- 

Oh, Force. Was that- NO WAY. Verya nearly laughed out loud. 

Yup. It was those Government Guys from her house. Huh. They were persistent. 

Verya jerked the ship’s controls, steering it into a hanger that hadn’t been blown up yet. It was mostly intact, save one exploding ship that was veering towards it. Verya punched the air forwards and a net of blue lightning wove itself around the ship and moved it away from the hangar. 

Verya sighed in relief, before noticing that the Government Guys had noticed the blue lightning and were scanning the battlefield for the source. 

A twisted hunk of metal from the ship floated free from the Resolute. It lazily drifted over to Verya’s shuttle. It had stripes of dark red paint splashed across it, speckled with dark grey carbon scoring. It had long gashes across its front and deep gouges in it. Broken glass wafted around it, and Verya realized what it was with horror. 

An escape pod. It hadn’t even had the time to launch. Verya grimaced, horrified. This had to end.   
Verya slammed a couple of buttons, giving control to the droid she had commandeered. An Astro-unit with blue and gold detailing. 

“A-66, go into that hangar and get as many people out as you can,” Verya instructed the droid. “I’ll try to give you as much time as you can.” 

And with that, she activated the airlock and leaped out of it. She had mastered the tactic of using her magic to breathe in space. 

Verya made a face and tried to swim backward through the air, realizing that she didn’t actually know how to use her power to move in space. She groaned. 

Verya swung her staff out from its sheath on her back and jammed it into a long gash on the escape pod. 

She pulled herself onto the broken fragments and had to hold back a shriek. It burst out anyway. That wasn’t red paint-it was blood. Verya’s stomach heaved and she doubled over to stop herself puking. 

Once she had recovered, she tentatively walked over the hunk of metal to find the viewport that all escape pods in Venator class Republic ships had. 

And found it. A horrified face matched her own. It was the face of a clone, thrown into it and trapped as the Resolute had exploded. 

But...she didn’t recognize him, and he wasn’t of Hyzen’s legion either. Was this not the Resolute? 

And suddenly it all made sense. The timeline and everything else! 

Verya maneuvered herself through space to press her palm against the thick glass. The clone, a captain by the looks of his armor, did the same. 

Verya whirled around to face a ship. It obviously wasn’t made for deep space, but Verya could tell it was of Earth origin. 

Her blond hair was interlaced with the blue energy, and she magnified her power so that it arced down each of her limbs and made her eyes ignite with cold blue light. 

She glared threateningly at the viewport of the ship, where men in black suits gathered. 

Verya pushed off the escape pod to land neatly on the ship, and she raised a palm threateningly, letting blue fire erupt over her pale skin. The men in the ship shrank back, and she smiled, the smile not reaching her eyes. Her eyes were deathly serious. 

And then, without warning, she pressed her palm to the glass. As her hand pushed against the glass, the clear glass began to heat up. Hot redness began to spread from her hand outwards in a star shape.  
Through the melting glass, Verya could see how the men fled the room, heading for vacuum-sealed rooms. 

Verya allowed more of her fire to reach her hand, and then she funneled it out through her fingertips. The dark red glow of the glass shifted to a bright orange glare, and she applied more pressure. 

And then, her fingertips met cool air. She had breached the outer hull of the vessel. Verya pressed her other hand to the glass, and that hand too flared to life with fire. 

The light from the melting glass seemed to be swallowed up immediately by space, and the flickering light was weak and straining. 

Verya closed her eyes and let the magic do its work. If she had to spend one more moment staring at the black emptiness of space, she would probably go insane. 

The warmth on her hands was welcome in the cold of space, and without knowing it, she increased the magic flooding her hands from a trickle of fire to a torrent of the stuff. 

The warmth increased too, and Verya made a happy noise as it soaked into her bones. The blackened glass began to curl inwards on itself, shriveling up into what looked like petals of a flower.

She opened her eyes to check on the progress of the glass-melting, and to her surprise, she had melted away most of the glass windshield. 

Verya pushed off the outer metal hull of the ship to float into the ship through the half-melted glass sheet. 

The control room of the ship consisted of two cushy looking chairs with red and black detailing, rows of not-so-comfy looking chairs behind them, and Verya darted in through the melted glass. 

She immediately dropped to the floor, rolling neatly to keep her momentum. Verya rolled to her feet and began to run to the back of the room, where a blast-door had been sealed to stop her from getting through it. 

Of course, it wouldn’t do. Verya let lightning gather in her veins before she slammed the door with her fist. As the metal met her flesh, she drew the lightning to her knuckles, and let the metal vibrate with the force of her punch and the electricity that blurred along its inner mechanisms. 

And just like that, it slid open for her. Verya tipped her head to the side with a smirk, her ponytail swaying back and forth behind her. 

She stepped over the threshold of the blast door, her boots clanging against the metal floor with every step she took. 

The hallway beyond the metal door was lit with bright white light, and Verya blinked several times, trying to shield her eyes from the harsh glare. 

Farther down the corridor, doors lined the walls, each neatly placed three feet apart from its neighbors. Blinking red lights flashed above each of the doors. 

Verya took a few paces forwards to examine the first door. 

It was black-painted metal, with a complicated lock on the left side of the door. Verya frowned, knowing that doors normally had their locks on the right side of the door. She took multiple strides backward, before taking a deep breath and leaping forwards to deal a strong roundhouse kick to the center of the door. 

It fell inwards with a loud CLANG, revealing three terrified young girls. Verya sighed. 

“They really like taking innocent people, don’t they.” She said and extended her hand to the girl in the center of the trio. 

The girl timidly put one of her hands in Verya’s. Verya snatched her hand back as if she had been struck. 

“You’re cold as carbonite!” Verya said, her eyes wide with shock. The girl to the left of the one with icey hands stood up fiercely. 

“We know, witch.” The girl with the feisty look snapped, delivering the witch part with searing hate infused in her words. “Why don’t you focus less on us and more on GETTING US OUT OF HERE!” 

Verya’s eyes were wide as Earth’s moon, and she almost choked on her words. “You’re from Earth!” She managed to get out, spluttering. 

“Yeah, duh.” Feisty snipped. Verya calmed somewhat at her words, as the girl’s impressive resolve reminded her of Ahsoka’s iron will and snippy attitude. 

“What are your names?” Verya asked, looking at each of the three girls in turn. 

“I’m Addison.” The girl with the feistiness said, putting her hands on her hips. Verya took a moment to recognize Addison’s features: bright green eyes, straight light brown hair that fell to the girl’s shoulders, and a fearsome look to rival Padme Amidala’s when either of them got underestimated.

Verya nodded, then seemed to correct herself, knowing that Addison would respond better if Verya acted more like a friend rather than an adult. 

“Pleased to meet you, Addison,” Verya said with a smile, then turned to the girl in the middle, the one with the cold hands with an expectant smile. 

“My name is Millie Sanderson.” The girl with the cold hands said, looking down at the floor. Very studied the girl. Millie was pale, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

Verya turned to the last girl. She had a long, brown braid swept over her left shoulder and had brilliant amber eyes, like a cat’s. The last girl smiled at Verya, and said, 

“I’m Princess Flora Mirera, from the planet Earth. It’s such a pleasure to meet you. And because these two are so scared of you, even if they don’t want to show you, I’ll tell you how we ended up here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I watched this thing on time travel the other day, and that kinda inspired part of this chapter and all of the next.


	5. I'm Confused, and We Haven't Even Saved the World Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing, NOTHING!

Princess Flora Mirera began to speak, her voice ringing out loud and clear throughout the room. 

“We were all on a flight to San Francisco. Flight 175, Californian Airlines. I was sitting in First Class, as expected by someone of my background should,” She preened, her hands darting up and down the dark braid that hung over her shoulder. “Millie was my maid on the trip, along with several others, who didn’t survive what came next. I’m not quite sure how Addison fits in, so I’ll let her tell that later.” 

Verya crossed her legs and sat down, leaning on the wall. Yep, they were definitely from Earth. 

“Our flight was delayed several hours. They didn’t tell us why. We had already been seated on the plane and somebody decided that they couldn’t wait, and told the pilot to take off.” 

The Princess sighed melodramatically before continuing. 

“Something happened to almost all the passengers and the pilot when we had neared the ‘disturbance’. They all fell asleep. Like, completely out of nowhere. Millie, Addi, and I were the only people who didn’t fall asleep-”

“It was so eerie!” Addison interrupted her friend, her eyes shining. Flora gave Addison an irritated look, and the blonde quieted. 

“Anyway, Millie and I headed up to the cockpit, whereupon we encountered Addison. She was trying to snap one of the pilots back to consciousness by slapping him.” 

Addison shrugged, “Didn’t work.”

Flora continued, her braid having slipped off her shoulder to sway behind her as she spoke. “We looked out the cockpit and saw what we had been fearing. We were going to crash.” 

“I was the only one who truly had training in this,” Millie added, her voice quiet and soft. “So I told Her Highness that, and she shoved the pilot out of his seat and told me to fly us out of here. So I did.” 

“She was so great!” Addison said, proud of her friend. “She was totally confident and saved us from nose diving into the sea.” 

Verya nodded, impressed. “Go on.” 

“We continued to fly until we saw land. The Californian Coastline. I wasn’t sure where to land us, but Flora knew, apparently.” Millie said shyly. 

“Well, I didn’t KNOW know, but I had a pretty good idea of where. And then, immediately once we had been hailed by air control near the airport, I grabbed the headset of one of the pilots and-” 

“Flora is awesome when she’s mad! She totally yelled the heck out of the person on the other side of the radio, and they totally cleared the air and runway for us to land.” Addison interrupted. 

“Oh my gosh, Addison! Stop interrupting me!” Flora shouted, exasperated. 

Addison gave Flora a cheeky smile. “I think we both know that I’m not going to stop.” 

Flora snorted and turned back to Verya. “ANYWAY, once we arrived there, some guys in black confiscated the plane and us.” 

“Her Majesty thought they were our escort, but Addison and I knew otherwise,” Millie added quietly. 

“I did not!” Flora said, irritated. 

“Yeah right!” Addison snarked at her friend. “You were all, ‘Oh, hello, people. I’m Princess Flora something-something, and I assume you are our escort.’ and then they GRABBED US!” 

“As Addison had taken martial arts for a couple of years, and I had been trained to protect the princess, we took out those guys quickly, but they called for reinforcements. We could not manage to fight off 20 guys with guns at once.” Millie said, her eyes widening with terror as she recalled the fight. 

“I tried anyway.” Addison smirked. 

“Yeah, and you ended up being the only one knocked out!” Flora snickered. Addison crossed her arms and huffed indignantly. 

“Not fair…” Addison huffed. Flora smiled, and continued. 

“They took us to this...ship....I guess, and here we are.” Flora shrugged. 

Verya took a long moment to exhale shakily. She wasn’t the only one! There were others from Earth! 

She closed her eyes and sank into the wall, leaning heavily against it. A light hand came to rest on her knee, and Verya’s head jerked forward. 

Millie’s big blue eyes met Verya’s icicle-blue ones. 

“You’re among your own again,” Millie Sanderson said, with a timidness that Verya could never muster. 

Verya let out a long amused breath, huffing slightly as she brushed the hand that rested on her knee off. She stood up, her arms planted on her hips. 

“You wanna get back to Earth?” Verya asked, barely waiting for their answering nods before barreling on. “I know just the person to help.” 

____

“No. Absolutely not,” Fox said, frowning down (or in Verya’s case, slightly downwards) at the four females from Earth. Flora and Addison matched Verya’s defiant expression perfectly, glaring up at Fox like twins. Millie stared at the floor, her face frozen in a mask of terror. 

They were all in Fox’s office on Coruscant, having snuck past all of his guards, (well, technically, Verya had called Stone and Thire, and they had agreed to help. Meaning that they had cleared the halls for the magic-user + others to get to Fox.). 

Fox glared right back at Addison and Flora, then looked at Verya like she was crazy. 

“You brought children into this!?” Fox whisper-hissed at her. 

“I wasn’t the one to bring them here! And it could be argued that your vode are children too! Some fight their first true firefight at 10!” Verya hissed right back, hair swaying behind her as she tries to make herself taller to match Fox’s height. 

“Leave my brothers out of this!” Fox roared, his voice raising to a yell. 

“Leave these girls out of this!” Verya shouted, narrowing her eyes. 

Addison looked at Flora with a knowing look, just as Flora looked at Addison with that same look. Millie just looked bewildered. 

“Well,” Addison said slowly and deliberately, a smiling creeping across her face. “If you two are just going to argue we’ll just go.” 

Verya gave Addison a death stare, and the blondie gave her another cheeky smile and sidled out of the room with Flora. 

Verya glanced down to Millie, who’s eyes were shut tight, as if blocking out the world. 

“You have to get them back to Earth! They’ve been away from their homes long enough!” Verya said passionately, locking eyes with Fox.   
Fox ground his teeth together, conflicted. Verya smiled, she knew he would go. He would probably insist on bringing someone with them, but she didn’t mind. 

“...Fine.” Fox gritted his teeth. Verya smiled triumphantly. 

“One one condition,” he added, and Verya’s face lost its true happiness. “We have to bring Riyo Chuchi.” 

“Okay.” Verya shrugged. When she had watched the Clone Wars show, she had always admired Riyo. She stayed calm under pressure and was a master spokes-person. 

“No!” Millie shouted uncharacteristically. The pale girl lunged forward and slammed Fox against the wall. “Do not bring the Senator!” 

“Millie!” Verya yelled, confused and alarmed. Fox, reacting upon years of training drilled into him, flipped Millie onto her back and held her there with ease. 

“I-I-I am sorry, Verya. I-I don’t know what came over me.” Millie whispered from the floor, her eyes wide with terror again. 

Then, the door to the office flew open, and an irritated Riyo Chuchi walked in, dragging behind one protesting child, (Addison) and one child who was repeatedly smacking the blueish hand around one of her wrists, (Flora). 

“Fox, you have a lot of explaining to do!” Riyo shouted, storming past Verya to Fox. Verya gave Fox an impressed look. 

“Yes, I definitely agree, she’s coming. Anything to watch you get repeatedly chewed up by her.” Verya snorted a laugh. 

The Pantoran dumped the two children at his feet, right on Millie, who squeaked, and planted a finger on his chest. 

“Who are they, Commander?” Riyo hissed at the red-and-white armored clone. 

Verya snorted another laugh. “I’m Verya Feliscce. Nice to meet you.” 

A wide smile spread across Riyo’s face, and she grabbed Verya’s entended hand and pumped it up and down enthusiastically. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you!” The Senator smiled, beaming. “I’ve heard so much about you!” 

Verya sent Fox an amused look, before she turned back to Riyo. 

“All good things, I hope?” Verya said, grinning back at Riyo. 

The lavender-haired woman smiled. “Good things from Ahsoka and mostly exasperated things from Fox.” 

Verya’s eyes widened, surprised. “Oh my Force! You know Ahsoka?” 

“I do! We met while trying to rescue the Chairmen’s daughters!”

“Oh, I remember that episode!” 

“...What?”

Verya laughed, realizing her mistake. “Nothing, nothing.” She turned back to Fox. “When are we leaving?” 

“Not until we have a detailed plan.” Fox reached for a datapad on his desk. 

Verya stole it from him and proceeded to read the quickly scrolling contents. Space routes to...Tekkaheron, wherever that was. 

He snatched it back, crossing his arms across his chest. “Tekkaheron is a planet that matches your description of Earth. It’s deep in the unknown regions, and it has only ever been photographed from a passing ship a thousand years ago. We don’t know much about it.” 

Verya’s eyes shone. “I do.” She reached out her palm expectantly, and Fox placed the datapad in her hand. 

Her hand that wasn’t holding the datapad flew across the screen. She swiped a couple of times, then held it up triumphantly. 

“Earth!” Addison gasped. The blue-tinted screen did indeed bear the Earth’s picture, as well as several lines of Aurebesh underneath. 

“Being an ambassador to an unknown planet! One that has evolved conscious beings! Oh, that'll be so fun!” Riyo sing-songed to herself. 

“I’ll get the deep-space ship!” Verya shouted, racing down the hallway. “Don’t ask me how!” She called to them, turning to face them, running backward. She stumbled over the rug, nearly fell, righted herself, and kept running. 

Riyo chased after Verya, shouting something about how she could help. 

And with that, Fox was left with three Earth girls. Two were grinning maniacally, and the one who had slammed him against the wall was staring at the floor. 

Fox looked at the two grinning girls and shook his head. “I did not sign up to babysit.” 

“Well, you're stuck with us now.” Addison snapped. Then, the expression on her face changed as a new idea blossomed. 

Flora gave Addison a matching grin. The two of them sat down facing Fox and crossed their legs in criss-cross applesauce. They leaned forwards, putting their elbows on the floor and their head on their hands. 

“Well…” Flora said slyly. “We just realized we’re in a prime spot for gossip.” 

Fox looked between the two of them and shrugged. “I’ve been trained to resist interrogation. Ask away!” 

Addison was the next one to talk. “We understand you are in the middle of one awwwwkwaaaaard love triangle. Amirite?” Addison high fived Flora without looking. 

Fox remained completely silent and still. 

“Eh,” Flora said, “we’ll break you eventually.”


	6. The Trio of Devils are torturing Fox and it is Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox's patience is finally destroyed. Also, people from Earth are very stubborn.

Fox couldn’t remember the last time he had been so kriffing irritated! The three Earth girls had been delivering strong punches to his resolve with every horrible, prying question, and finally, he had cracked. 

As soon as Verya and Riyo had come back into his office, claiming they had a good ship, Fox had run. 

Well, not run, exactly. Commanders of the Coruscant Guard did not run. He did speedwalk to the ship, however. 

It was a standard Correllian freighter. It was the traditional hexagonal shape, but it was nothing special, and Fox couldn’t understand why Verya had insisted on using that particular ship. 

When he had asked, all she had done was smile. When he had asked a second time, she had said one word, her eyes jumping and gleaming with mirth and mischief. 

“Rebels.” 

While they had taken off and nearly crashed into other vehicles several times, Fox had dwelled on that word. 

He had come to no conclusion by the time the two girls cornered him again. The one with the long brown braid gave him a placatory smile. 

“Don’t worry,” She assured him. “We didn’t come here to ask you questions. We want your help.” 

Fox was wary, to be sure, but he still wanted to know their objective. Figure out their objective, figure out whether he supported their cause or not, then either help or deter what they wanted help with. Simple operating procedures. He could do that. 

But the two girls didn’t give him an easy answer. He suspected that they never would. 

He crossed his arms and gave them a stern look. “With what?” 

The one with the blonde hair grinned devilishly. 

“Well, it’s very simple.” The one with the long brown braid said, smacking the other one without looking in her direction. 

“My name is Flora, and this is Addison. We need to get back to Earth. But we won’t get anywhere with Miss Senator Perfect-Face Pantoran following. Earth would be broken if we showed up with a character like her.” Flora said, looking up to the grey ceiling. 

Fox frowned. “So you are asking me to kill Riyo?” He snorted. “That’s not going to happen.” 

Flora laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“We just need you to convince her, once we land, to stay on the ship no matter what. Got it?” She continued, sobering instantly. 

Fox let out a long breath. “Well, I guess it’s better than killing her. I’ll help.” 

Addison punched the air enthusiastically. “Yeah!” 

Flora smiled, satisfied and pleased. “Fantastic.” 

Verya entered the room them, blonde hair tied neatly up in her usual ponytail. “We’ve entered hyperspace. We’ve got a solid two days before we arrive on Earth. Buckle in for a ride, folks.” She sighed. “We’re going to be here a while.” 

Fox had to suppress a smile at the words. Two days with Riyo. Perfect.

Verya smiled down at the two Earthians and reached to ruffle Addison’s hair. Technically she also reached for Flora’s, but the brown-haired girl jerked her head away from Verya’s outstretched hand. 

“No,” Flora said, directing a sharp glare at Verya. The older blondie shrugged, her eyelids closing briefly. Then they opened again, and she was staring at Fox. 

Hers were challenging and sly. She raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. We can spar. I’ll be good entertainment for these two,” Fox pointed to the two excited girls who were jumping up and down. “Might as well.” 

“Spar, spar, spar, spar!” Addison chanted, with Flora joining in a moment later. “Spar, spar, spar, spar!”

And so mats were set up and a referee was declared. There was a droid onboard, called SW-86 who was activated and told to judge the fighting. 

And so the fight began. 

Verya and Fox stood opposite each other, staring each other down. And then, Verya attacked! 

She started to leap towards him, but he could read the slight angle of her shoulders that told him everything he needed to know. Just as he had predicted, she rolled back to the floor and tried to strike him with her right leg. 

Fox smirked and shifted to the left, neatly avoiding the kick Verya aimed at his leg. With a deft movement, he grabbed the leg and twisted. 

With a yelp, she was swung around and slammed onto the floor.

Then, she bounced right back up, tucking the few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

“That all you got?” She taunted, ducking just out of his reach whenever he tried to grab her. 

“No.” Fox snapped, irritated. Just as he was about to punch her in the side, she backflipped away, smiling. 

“Woah!” Addison gasped. “You can backflip?!” 

Verya turned to Addison and put her hand on her hip. “Want me to teach you?” 

Fox saw an opening. And he took it. 

Addison opened her mouth to reply with a beaming smile, but Flora interrupted with a shout. 

“Verya! Behind you!” 

Verya whirled around to see Fox lunging for her. Flora’s warning did allow her to duck under his hands and drive a knee into his stomach. 

A short puff of air escaped Fox’s lungs, and he stumbled back a step. 

Verya back-handsprung away, turning to a beaming Addison and a grinning Flora. 

“That was amazing!” Flora exclaimed. 

“Thanks.” Verya smiled. 

“Can you show me how?!” Addison said excitedly. 

Fox narrowed his eyes at Verya behind her back. Breathing heavily, he charged straight at her, and without stopping, he slammed into her at full speed. 

Verya shouted as he cannoned into her, but Fox didn’t care. His mind was fixated on one thing; winning. 

Clones were highly competitive. Very. VERY. Competitive. 

“Gah!” Verya shouted from where she was squished against the floor. “Get offa me, you nerf herder!” 

Fox laughed. “Not until you admit I won.” 

The response came a few seconds later, loud and indignant. “You did **not**!” 

Addison snickered. “He did.” 

“Traitor!” Verya declared jokingly. The two blondies laughed in unison.

“I have turned to the dark side!” Addison said, giggling. 

Verya laughed even harder at her remark.

Fox just gave them confused looks and shook his head. Flora rolled her eyes at the duo laughing their heads off.

“Immature.” Flora snipped 

“Hey, just ‘cause we ain’t princesses doesn’t mean that we ain’t mature!” Addison snorted and Verya pounded the ground with her fist and laughed even harder, Addison joining in.

Flora blinked. “I think you just proved my point.” 

“Where you from?” Verya asked her fellow blondie. 

“California.”

Verya gasped. “Me too!” 

“Wow!” 

“What a coincidence!” Flora said, clearly done with their antics. “Moving on-”

“Millie is brilliant!” Riyo Chuchi declared as she walked in through the door, the girl from Earth who was the subject of the statement following behind. “In less than two hours we’ve devised ways to stop the Trade Federation from pillaging more planets!”

“And we’ve written out a document we can get Nute Gunray to sign. That way, he’ll be held responsible for any more blockades!”

“Yeah!” Riyo shouted, high-fiving Millie, who grinned.

“Wow,” Flora said, her eyes blown wide. “Millie… you’re so… enthusiastic now.” 

“Oh,” Millie said, smiling. “Yeah! I’ve found my true calling!”

“What, writing out boring long papers on political stuff?” Addison scoffed. “YUCK."

“Yeah!” Verya high-fived Addison. “No thanks!” 

Just about then, a loud BOOM echoed through the ship, and Fox cursed. 

“Tinnies!” 

Verya held up a hand as Fox made to leave the room, and a dark blue shield sprung to life, blocking the doorways. 

“I’m not so sure.” 

“Magic!” Addison whisper-screamed. “You have magic!? And you never told me this why?!” She planted her palms on her hips with attitude.

But Verya wasn’t going to reply. She turned to Riyo. “Get everyone into the escape pod, just in case. If I fire it, it means something’s terribly wrong.”

“Verya,” Fox said, and Verya met his eyes. “What is going on.”

Verya blew out a long breath through her teeth. “They’ve come for me.” 

“That is horribly uninformative,” Riyo said, beginning to leave, but turning back. “Also, the glowy blue shields are still up.” 

Verya made a flicking gesture at the entrances and exits of the room, and the luminous barriers covering them disappeared. “Go. Fox and I will take care of this.”

And with that, she turned on her heel and marched towards the cockpit, pausing only to wave at Fox and give him a _ya gonna come or what? _look.__

____

____

With a shrug at Riyo, he followed the magic-user into the cockpit. 

It was fairly large, with seats for a pilot, a co-pilot, and two others. 

Verya gasped as she walked in. She sat down in the pilot’s seat, and her fingers hovered over the controls.

Fox sat down in the co-pilot's seat and immediately strapped himself in as Verya’s hands gripped the controls. 

“Let’s do this.” She practically growled to herself. Fox stifled a snort of laughter. 

And then she pushed the throttle forwards, and all feeling except for panic fled his mind. 

The ship shot forwards, pressing them both back in their seats. Verya leaned forwards, putting even more pressure on the ship to go even faster. 

“Verya,” Fox said, and when she didn’t respond he said it more frantically. “Verya!” 

This time, she listened and turned to look at him. “What?” 

“THERE’S A _SHABLA_ DROID CONTROL SHIP OVER THERE!” 

Verya turned the ship to look. “Huh. I guess there is.” She turned back to the ship’s controls, and pressed a button.

"Who wants to disassemble some B-1 and some SBDs?!” Her voice sounded over the intercom. 

Several answering cheers echoed through the ship, not over the intercom, but resonating through the ship’s hallways.

Verya grinned wildly. “Now, we don’t want to take too long, so why don’t we try something Skywalker always described to me.”

And with that, she turned the ship a little, aiming it for the hole at either end of the circular control ship. 

Fox sighed inwardly. How did a small trip l like this turn into blowing up a good portion of the CIS’s fleet?

How indeed.


	7. Chancellors and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, Padme is the new Chancellor of the Republic! I felt that she would do a fantastic job, and so she is now the Chancellor.

After they had blown up the control ship, Verya pushed the ship to enter hyperspace, and they had all nearly died. 

Hyperspace was weird. Also, Verya STILL had the STINKING problem. SHE DIDN’T knows HOW TO USE THE HYPERSPACE LANES!

She suspected Riyo didn’t either, and Fox had pretty much stayed on two planets his entire life; Coruscant and Kamino. (nd possibly Geonosis. Verya wasn’t entirely sure whether he had fought during the first battle of Geonosis.

So they were at an impasse. 

And Verya hated it. 

She would MUCH rather be working towards something continuously. 

And so she was back to her original plan. 

Verya had dropped out of hyperspace right near Coruscant; (How in the world-) and had flown in and demanded to see Chancellor Amidala. (Padmé had taken over leading the Republic after Verya had ousted ‘ol Palps.) 

She had told the kind people at the secretary desk that she was a good friend of Padmé’s husband. They had let her in; apparently, Padmé wasn’t in any meetings at the moment. 

What a coinkydink that Anakin was there also. SUCH a coincidence. 

Anyway, when she entered the room, Anakin whirled, igniting his saber, and Padmé grabbed a small gun that was taped to the underside of her desk. 

Verya, at seeing these weapons, let some of the magic deep inside of her out. Blue lightning arcing along her palms, and she allowed it to flicker enough to form a barrier around her. 

Upon seeing Verya use her magic, Anakin de-ignited his saber. 

“Hey, Verya! What brings you to Coruscant.” He said with the same causal ease as always. 

“I need a pilot for deep space.” Verya said, abruptly getting to the point. 

Anakin’s eyes widened slightly and Padmé put her blaster down on the table. 

“Ani-Master Skywalker, would you leave us while we talk pilots.” Padmé said, ushering a protesting Anakin out the door. 

“But I am a pilot!” Anakin protested as Padmé dragged him out the door. 

“A ridiculous one!” Padmé shot back. 

“Hey-!” Anakin began, but Padmé wouldn’t let him finish. She shoved him out the door and slammed it shut on his face. 

The Chancellor turned back to Verya and sat down behind her desk, meshing her fingers together and resting her head on her hands. 

“Force, that man is going to be the death of me.” Padmé sighed. “So, what type of deep space pilot do you need? Or, basically, what I’m saying is: what kind of deep space mission is it that you are going on?” 

“I need a human pilot. One without any major facial...abnormalities.” Verya replied. 

“That rules out 30% of Coruscant’s population.” Padmé joked. Verya laughed. 

“So, do you know anyone?” The blondie asked. 

Padmé blew a long breath out, her eyes flicking up to the red, arched ceiling. “Well, I can ask my handmaidens to look.” 

“‘Kay.” Verya smiled. 

“Come back in a day, and I’ll have a list of possible candidates.” Padmé nodded to herself like she was jogging down mental notes. 

“Thanks.” Verya smiled. 

Verya turned for the huge hallway that counted as the door for the Chancellor’s office. 

As she strode down it, she realized she hadn’t actually slept since their base on Zombar was blown up. Force, she was so tired. The weariness that had been dragging at her bones was growing heavier, and she was certain that the bags under her eyes were dark. 

Verya dragged herself down the hallway and into the Ghost, the ship she had found. It was so cool that she had found it! 

She located her cabin; the one that would ultimately become Sabine’s. The small room with the double bunks had never looked so inviting, and the flat, uncushioned bed had never looked so comfortable. 

Verya sank down onto the bottom bunk, thankful for the warmth her magic generated deep inside her. 

She curled up, pulled the thin blanket over herself, and promptly realized she had forgotten to turn out the lights. 

Verya groaned and flicked her finger in the direction of the light switch. Specks of glitter drifted from her finger to the light switch and turned out the light. 

The darkness around her felt oddly comforting and warm, just like the sensation one gets when a cozy blanket is pulled up over the head. 

Verya snuggled into the blanket and let her mind go wherever it wanted to; in this case, it was sleep. 

And all conscious thoughts faded into the soft melody of slumber. 

____

When Verya awoke, she found Millie, Flora, and Addison all standing over her. Millie looked nervous, as did Addison. Flora just looked like she had been dragged into this, whatever ‘this’ was. 

“Um, Verya?” Addison asked, uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Yeah?” Verya said blearily, rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hand. 

“I don’t want to go back to Earth.” Addison and Millie said in unison. 

Verya sat up in surprise. “What? Why?” 

Millie twisted her fingers together in her lap. “I like it here. And Riyo has offered me a position as her aide and I want to take it.” 

Verya shrugged. “I can’t really see how doing political boringness would be fun, but you do you.” 

“Exactly!” Addison burst out. “So much stuff is boring on Earth, and I don’t like it. But here, everything is super exciting! Plus, I want you to teach me how to backflip.” 

Verya smiled. “Sure!” 

Flora flipped her braid over her shoulder. “I’m still going back to Earth, though.” 

“Naturally.” Verya nodded. She leaned forwards to wrap Flora in a hug. “We’re going to miss you!” 

“Speak for yourself.” Addison grumped. Verya laughed.

“I can arrange a pilot to take you to Terraheron.” 

Flora gave her a look. “You mean Earth.” 

“Yes! Sure!” Verya grinned. Then something occurred to her. “How long was I sleeping?”

Addison shrugged. “A solid nine hours. Why?”

“I’m gonna go arrange a pilot for Flora. Bye!” Verya said, before whisking out of bed, past the girls, and out of the ship. 

She headed towards the huge round Senate Building. Coruscant was bustling as usual, with airspeeders zipping through the lanes. Down at ground level, some kind of disturbance was taking place. 

Eh. 

Verya continued towards the Chancellor’s office. 

When she arrived at the curved-walled-office of the Chancellor, Verya paused to think deeply about something that had been troubling her ever since Addison had told her that she wanted to stay. 

Did Verya want to stay? She remembered the hollow ache that had torn at her soul from being away from Terraheron...er....Earth, but it seemed to have faded away. 

She sighed. Where had the good old days gone. 

Verya tried to muster up some resemblance of cheer, and with a smile plastered on her face, she strode into the circular office that belonged to Padmé. 

“Hey!” Padmé greeted her as she walked in. 

“Hi!” Verya said back with a grin. “You have the list for me?” 

Padmé nodded. “Sure do!” The brunette reached underneath her desk and pulled out a datapad. 

She handed it to Verya, who studied it dubiously. “And these are all good pilots, right?” 

“Yes,” Padmé confirmed. 

“Just checking,” Verya said, smiling. 

“They’re reliable too. A hundred of them have never been out-piloted. I’ve highlighted those people in yellow. The worst ones are highlighted in red, and the normal but competent people are highlighted in green.” Padmé told her. 

“Thanks.” Verya said to Padmé, smiling. And with that, Verya turned to walk out the door to her airspeeder.


	8. Yes, I said dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am totally on a roll with these chapters! I'm debating whether I should make a schedule or not. 
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 8!

Three weeks later, Verya was exactly where she wanted to be. On the battlefield. 

Her eyes shone as she blasted yet another B-1 battle droid with the sparkling blue energy that hummed through her veins. 

The planet that they, (Verya, Ahsoka, Anakin, and the 501st), were fighting on was Tatooine. It was odd that the Seppies had attacked Tatooine, but Verya genuinely didn’t care. 

It was great to be back on the battlefield, decimating the CIS and destroying battle-droids. 

Verya laughed as she punched a battle-droids with a large glowing fist. 

Next to her, Ahsoka’s green lightsabers were a blur as she swiftly disassembled an SBD. 

Verya’s new apprentice, Addison, was using two deadly sharp swords made of polished Chromium to slice at droids. 

Verya had taught Addison the basics of fighting, as well as some relatively easy acrobatic flips. 

As Verya watched, Addison ducked under an SBD’s shooting arm and stabbed one of her swords into its short, stubby, head. 

Verya flashed Addison an approving smile as she summoned lightning to crack through a Separatist tank. A puff of smoke drifted from the top of the tank, the only warning that something was wrong before it exploded with a loud grating noise. 

Verya flung up her hands and a glowing shield popped into existence around the Republic troops to shield them from the shrapnel of the tank. 

Several pieces of jagged, twisted metal from the tank shattered against the glowing wall, and Verya sank to one knee from the effort of keeping the shield up. 

Once the pieces of shrapnel from the tank stopped flying towards them, Verya let down the shield and gulped down some water. 

Her throat burned as she swallowed the water.   
And then it was back to fighting. Verya sent a glowing lance straight through the cental processing core of several SBDS, then sent the pile of SBDS straight into a marching line of B-1s. 

Then, she summoned a giant incorporeal fox to tear through the lines of droids. 

Verya put her hands on her knees, breathing hard. She straightened, grimaced at the building headache that was thundering in her skull, and threw a blue fireball at the approaching droids. 

She had been experimenting with her magical fire, and she had found out that it was indeed possible to melt the B-1s with the blue fire she could easily summon and use. 

Just as she expected, the droids glowed red-hot, then began to soften. The sharp edges of the droids began to curve and the battle droids oozed onto the ground. 

Verya made a face. “I did not realize how disgusting that would look.” 

“Did those droids just...melt?” Addison shouted to Verya from where she was dueling with a Commando Droid. 

Verya opened her mouth to answer but closed it again when she got a great idea. 

Heat bombs. 

Yes! She could imbue little balls with her fire. Then, upon contact with CIS droids, they would explode and cover everything within two meters with blue fire. 

Verya was so distracted by her idea that she failed to notice a rolling ball of death approach her from behind. 

Luckily, it had terrible aim. The first two shots went wide, but the next got close enough to jolt Verya from her daydream.

“How dare you!” Verya gasped indignantly at the rolly droid. “Your manners are atrocious!” 

She punched the air in the direction of the accursed droid...

A group of Jawas across the desert suddenly saw a flying droid and rejoiced. 

Verya turned back to the battle raging in front of her and gave Addison, who had defeated the commando droid and had watched the entire ‘Bad Manners’ episode, a smile. 

Addison gave her an irritated look. “Just because you have magic doesn’t mean that you have to flex on all of us!” Addison shouted to Verya, whirling to take on a B-1. 

Verya laughed. “I know, I know.” 

And like that, the battle continued normally. Well… Until this happened. 

A loud roar eched through the sandy desert where they were fighting. Verya drew in a sharp breath at the sound. 

There was only one creature that she knew was capable of making that noise. 

A Dragon. 

And sure enough, a glittering shape descended from the heavens. A glittering, purple, shape. 

With every beat of the Dragon’s amazing wings, wiand whipped outwards in a circle. 

And then, what happened next was highly surprising. No one expected it, but the Dragon talked. 

“We meet again, Verya!” The dragon called with what Verya guessed was supposed to be a smirk. You see, dragons can’t really smirk, and what the Dragon attempted to do...didn’t really look like a smirk. 

It looked more like the dragon was trying to eat one side of its mouth with the other side of its mouth while having a staring contest with the sky. You get the idea. 

“You’ve meet a dragon!? And you didn’t tell me why!?” Addison shouted, stabbing two B-1s at the same time. 

“I haven’t!” Verya shouted back, furiously racking her brain for instances where she might have met a dragon. 

The dragon snorted. “Forget me that easily?” 

And then it hit Verya. 

Anger swept through her. The purple. The ‘forget me?’ comment. Verya knew. Darya was back.

“ _You_.” Verya snarled, sounding more like a dragon than the actual dragon did. “I killed you.” 

“Yeah, about that.” The Dragon/Darya laughed. The sound came out more like a growl than a laugh. “Remember what I said about our souls being linked the first time you killed me?” 

Verya thought back for a moment, then recalled what she had said. 

___

_Darya’s voice was hoarse. “If you kill me, you kill yourself too! I’m a part of you! Don’t do this!”_

 _Verya’s eyes were unflinchingly sharp. “That is a risk I am willing to take.” Taking the sword she held at Darya’s throat, she pulled it back and plunged it into the dark-sider’s heart._  
___

“Yes, I remember what you said.” Verya said carefully. “What does that have to do with your resurrection.” 

Darya laughed. “Always so straight to the point. Turns out that it only works one way! If you die, I die too, but if I die and you don’t, I’ll just be resurrected. Again.” 

Verya sighed. “You’re saying the only way to kill you is...to murder myself.” 

“Yes...and no.” Darya swooped down to the ground and folded in her wings. “I’m saying we should be allies.” 

“Yeah, I’d rather just die.” Verya said, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. 

“Fine. We won’t be allies. But I can still help you.” Darya rolled her eyes. “If you let me kill you, you’ll become a dragon too!” 

Verya laughed. “Is this your idea of a joke? You literally just told me that it only works one way. You think I’m going to fall for that.” All the laughter faded from her eyes and they had never looked more like ice than they did right then. “I will never, _ever_ , willingly die by your hand.”

“Have it your way.” Darya hissed. “You’ll regret it.” 

“I never do.” Verya smirked, her spirit restored at the sight of Darya’s anger.


	9. Normal Sand is Worse then Normal Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verya thinks about chocolate then fights Darya. That completely summs up this chapter xD

Verya fumed as Darya flew away. Her blood boiled with anger at the fact that she was so helpless to kill Darya.

It wasn’t the kind of anger that could be stuffed away; it was the kind of anger that made you want to rage and destroy everything around you. 

It can make your stomach and hands clench. It could make you breathe heavily through your teeth. It can so easily be turned into sadness or overwhelming anger. 

It was the kind of anger that either gives way under pressure or allows you to do better. 

It was the kind of rage that lets the Dark Side install itself into you- if you were weak enough to let it come in. 

But Verya was not weak. Not at all. Except for chocolate. She was weak for chocolate. But only milk-chocolate. Dark chocolate was....too bitter for her tastes. 

As her thoughts drifted to chocolate, Verya calmed. Chocolate was delicious. 

Sadly, they did not have cocoa beans in this Galaxy, and so no chocolate. 

They did have something similar, however. Verya hadn’t tried it, but it seemed to be some kind of hardened honey mixed with berries and cream. Apparently, the berries had a kind of taste like chocolate. 

That was officially on Verya’s Star Wars Life Goals list. (She didn’t actually have one, but she was going to start one simply for this purpose.) Eat a piece of Star Wars Chocolate. 

The next time she was on Coruscant, she would buy a piece. Or twelve. 

“Verya?” Addison said tentatively. Verya turned. 

“Mmmmhmm?” Verya said.

“Are you okay?” Addison asked. 

“Never better!” Verya forced a smile. 

Verya remained like this: not speaking unless someone talked to her, staring off into the horizon, and occasionally murmuring to herself all the way to the GAR base. 

As the gunship they were in sped towards their base, an explosion rocked the ship, and someone screamed. Later, Verya found out it was Addison. 

The gunship around them shook and Verya was jolted from her trance, battle-ready. 

“What’s going on!” Verya shouted, and a clone quickly filled her on the full amount of nothing they knew. 

Then, as Verya was trying to figure out where the explosion had originated, the gunship caught fire. 

“Gah!” Verya yelped. She knelt and pressed her palms to the metal floor of the gunship, and let some of the magic flow through her hands and into the metal. She gave the metal temporary powers to not burn, and sure enough, the fires flickered out. However, the damage had already been done, and their gunship was losing altitude quickly. 

Verya only had one choice. She had never made a force-field this large before, so she was going to need to get everyone to take up as little space as they could. 

“Okay, everyone,” Verya said calmly. “I know how to save us. Group hug!” 

Everyone in the gunship complied, piling in to wrap their arms around Verya. Too late, Verya remembered about the pilot, and panicked. 

“No-the pilot-Help him!” Verya shouted, fighting to get loose. 

Soon, she realized it was futile and tried to save the pilot in a different way. She focused on the little spark that was the pilot and imagined her magic wrapping around him. 

Satisfied, she turned her focus to the group of clones around her. Verya imagined a blue shield wrapping around them, and when she opened her eyes, the force-field was there, glowing with swirling shades of blue. 

Then, they crashed into the ground. Verya’s eyes fluttered shut at the effort of keeping the pilot’s shield up as well as her own. 

Dirt clumps flew up around them, and they ended up embedded several feet in the ground. 

Once the debris stopped flying, Verya let the shields drop. The blue energy fields dissolved, and Verya fell to her knees out of exertion in the churned-up dirt. 

“We’re alive!” Addison declared happily, nearly knocking Verya over with the force of her hug. 

“Addi!” Verya protested weakly, trying to push the blondie’s arms away. Addison only hugged her tighter. 

“Eep!” Verya squeaked, her ribs aching from the hug. “I have been hugged enough! Let gooooo!” 

Then, Verya remembered the pilot. She shoved Addison away and clambered unsteadily to her feet. 

She wobbled her way over, through the tangled, smashed, twisted remains of the gunship.

The blackened metal was a sharp contrast to the brilliant golden sand. 

And then, Verya spotted the blue-painted white armor of a 501st trooper. 

Verya stumbled over to the trooper. His armor didn’t seem to bear any resemblance to the charred metal around him, which was a good sign.

She reached for her comm that was strapped to her gauntlet and tried to contact a medic. 

All she heard was static. 

The heat was beginning to get to Verya, and she lurched forwards a step. Her vision was blurry. Her head began to throb. 

She reached for a hydration pack, but couldn’t find any. She had given them all away earlier. 

Just her luck. 

Verya sat down hard in the sand. Not as comfortable as the sand on a beach, that much was sure. 

“Addison!” Verya shouted, coughing. Aw jeez! She sounded like Grievous. “Get over here!” 

The shifting sand behind her signified footsteps. 

“I’m afraid I’m not Addison, but I’m here.” A familiar voice said coldly.

Verya knew instantly who it was. With a long sigh, Verya stood up. 

The headache was still pounding at her skull, and Verya was tired. But Verya needed this. She needed to take Darya DOWN. 

Verya turned to face Darya. 

Darya was no longer a dragon, and her eyes cut like daggers. 

Verya drew the beskar staff and twirled it around herself a couple of times. Letting it slip through her grasp until she was holding it like a sword, Verya flashed a tired fake smile. 

Darya drew two swords from the scabbards lashed across her back. The swords shimmered with purple energy. 

“Just like we used to!” Verya grinned. She lunged forward, sweeping the improvised sword to hit Darya’s side. 

Darya blocked easily with one of her swords. The other found its way to Verya’s chest. Verya spun her staff to block, then spun it again to knock Darya’s sword away. 

Then, without waiting for Darya to respond, she jabbed at Darya’s head. Darya’s swords flew up to intercept. 

Their swords locked, just as their glares were locked. 

Verya dropped her staff, letting the pressure drop. Then, for the moment that Darya stumbled back, leaving her left side open. 

Verya grinned. She was going to enjoy this. Verya leaped into a roundhouse kick that ended with a perfect left-footed kick to Darya’s side. 

Verya snatched her staff up from the ground and leaned on it mockingly. “Even with me weakened, I can still wipe the floor with you.” She smirked. “Better go a few more rounds with a prize-fighter before you can take on me.” 

Darya’s eyes narrowed in anger. She cast aside her swords and charged. Verya spun her staff and met Darya halfway. 

Darya threw a flurry of punches that Verya did her best to fend off. It’s hard to fight a person moving much faster than your sword can move. 

Verya ended up sprawled on the ground. Her staff had been knocked from her hand. 

“Did you need that?” Darya laughed cruelly. 

Verya hopped back up. “Not at ALL. I could do this all day!” 

However confident Verya sounded, her hand ached and she was tired. 

Darya lunged forwards, punching Verya hard in the stomach. Verya grabbed that hand before it struck her, and with a smile, flipped Darya onto her back. 

From the ground, Darya swept Verya’s feet from under her, and she crashed to the ground. 

Verya summoned her magic and blasted Darya with a stream of blue flame. The Dark-Sider clutched her arms to her chest and formed a magical purple shimmery energy shield. 

Verya summoned two magical blue shimmery swords and stabbed them hilt-deep into the force-shield.

The barrier between them exploded into violet motes of drifting energy. Darya summoned swords too, and they continued to duel. 

Verya backflipped over Darya’s head, landing heavily on her feet. Darya spun to face Verya, but Verya was already launching into a handspring to jump right over Darya’s head. 

Verya stuck the landing, sinking neatly into a crouch. She slashed upwards with one of her swords, and Darya howled in pain as her back was sliced. 

Verya backed up as Darya attempted to stab her. Verya neatly kicked the sword out of Darya’s grip, and it clattered to the ground. 

Verya didn’t give herself any time to gloat, as Darya was coming at her fast. 

Darya’s face was scrunched up in pain, and Verya had hardly any wounds. The fight was over. Verya knew she was going to win, that much was certain. 

Verya hurled one of her swords. It sank into Darya’s leg. Darya let out a shout of pain. 

Verya stopped backing up, watching Darya struggle up to her with a calm expression. She didn’t like killing people, but Darya had inflicted so much pain upon her and everyone in this galaxy that she didn’t feel any remorse about killing her. 

But, to Verya’s surprise, Darya was limping over to the clone pilot from the earlier crash. 

“Oh no.” Verya breathed. She shoved her hands forwards towards Darya, and a giant purple bird swooped down from the sky and snatched her up. 

As the bird flew away with Darya, (who was shrieking angrily at the top of her lungs), Verya took death breaths, trying to calm herself.

It didn’t work. Adrenaline was still coursing through Verya’s veins. It probably didn’t help that she was super concerned about the fact that they were in the middle of a desert with no water. 

But wow, FORCE was she tired. Verya blinked hard, trying to keep her eyes open. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands.   
She tried her comm again, attempting to reach others on the other side. 

This time, however, she reached them. 

“Verya!” Addison’s terrified voice sounded through the comm. 

“Hey, Addi.” Verya laughed. Yes, it may have been a little bit cruel to laugh at Addison while she had been so obviously terrified for Verya. 

“We are sending a transport to pick you guys up ASAP.” Addison snapped into the comm, apparently over her terror. “And you are in SO much trouble.” 

Verya gave the comm an amused look. Addison knew perfectly well that Verya wouldn’t get in any trouble, and that the worst consequence she would get would probably be a good long shouting match with Skywalker. 

Which she would enjoy, as she could and would easily outshout him any day of the week. 

Verya was very, VERY, loud when she wanted to be. 

But right now, she had no need for loudness, as she was the only conscious one for about thirty feet. So she shut up and sat down in the sand. 

Verya hoped that the rescue team hurried up. Because she REALLY wanted a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. I had a little bit of writers block on this one. 
> 
> Should I make the next chapter from Fox's perspective? 
> 
> Tell me what u think.


End file.
